The present invention relates to refractory chrome-alumina bricks and compositions made from a granular fused material and processes for their production. As used herein, the term "fused material" refers to a product which is obtained by heating a starting material to its molten state, pouring the molten material into a vessel or mold, then letting the material solidify in the vessel or mold.
The utilization of alumina and chromic oxide to manufacture refractory bricks has previously been known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,058, there is taught the addition of 1 to 15% fine chromic oxide to sintered alumina and other oxides. This mixture is then formed into brick and burned to form a ceramic bond. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,862,845; 3,888,687; and 3,948,670 suggest the addition of 1 to 25% chromic oxide in combination with other oxides and bonds to tabular or sintered alumina. The mixes thus formed are either pressed into brick and burned or used as plastics or ramming mixes.
It is also known to manufacture fused chrome-alumina refractories. These refractories are made primarily from the fusion of chromite and alumina, and are composed of two phases, chrome-alumina solid solution and a spinel formed from MgO, and FeO, with Cr.sub.2 O.sub.3 and Al.sub.2 O.sub.3. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,279,260 it is taught that the spinel formation may be limited by adding acid oxides or restricting the basic oxide content of the composition. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,569 there is disclosed a dense fused cast product and fused grain product composed of a chrome alumina solid solution and at least, a 5 volume percent oxide secondary crystal phase mainly comprising chrome-containing alkaline earth metal hexa aluminate solid solution and less than 10 volume percent metal phase. The composition thus described is used to reduce the rate of molten glass corrosion and to increase electrical resistivity.
One major application for compositions made from chrome and alumina is apparatus used in coal gasification processes. When coal is combusted to produce gas, siliceous slags are produced. Most refractory materials are susceptible to corrosion by siliceous slags. Prior art patents have suggested that, as the percentage of chromic oxide in a brick increases, its resistance to corrosion by a highly siliceous slag would likewise increase.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a refractory made solely from chrome and alumina, plus minor impurities, that has high resistance to siliceous slags, particularly of the type formed in coal gasification processes. The refractory, in addition to its siliceous slag resistance, should likewise have high strength up to 3300.degree. F. and good resistance to thermal shock as measured by the standard prism spalling test.